


a simple lesson

by distractionpie



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: (sort of), Bisexual Male Character, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing Lessons, Love Triangles, M/M, References to Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: When Tab realised that he and Shifty liked the same pretty nurse, he decided to do the gentlemanly thing and step aside. But Shifty hasn't made his move and Tab is getting tired of watching Shifty holding back while nobody gets what they want.





	

Nurse Julia Clark. Oh, how tempted Floyd was to ask her on a date every time they crossed paths, her shifts at the Austrian aid station apparently timed to match his shifts on watch so that he had the chance to say hello to her nearly every day. It felt like fate. She was pretty, when she was coming off shift strands of dark hair were always slipping from her uniform cap to swing in her face as she ducked her head when he smiled at her, and every one of the few words he’d exchanged with her was charming. He'd have made a move already except that the very first time he saw her she'd been checking over a cut on Shifty's hand and Shifty had been looking at her like she was hanging the sun and the moon in the sky.

Floyd had noted fairly early on after meeting him that Shifty wasn't much of a ladies’ man, so he'd figured he'd do the decent thing and let him have the first shot at the one girl who 'd finally caught his eye – there were plenty of other good looking girls around for Floyd to charm even if they didn't quite have _her_ sweet laugh and sweet charisma.

But Shifty had done nothing, and it was one thing for Floyd to be a gentleman and step aside for his buddy if Shifty was going to make the most of the opportunity, but all he seemed to be doing was wasting her time.

There is a USO dance coming up and if Shifty isn’t going to ask her, then Floyd is.

“Hey Shifty,” he calls out, the next time he sees him. “You asked Nurse Clark to the USO dance yet?”

Shifty’s face makes the answer obvious, even before he says, “Do you think I should?”

“A girl like her should be dancing, not waiting around for you to make your mind up,” Floyd says. He’s pretty sure indecision isn’t actually Shifty’s problem, but since Floyd can’t make head or tail of why he won’t make a move he doesn’t know what else to think.

"There's nothing wrong with taking it slow," Shifty protests, and Floyd claps him on the shoulder.

"Sure there ain't Shift. But you aren't taking it slow, you haven't even got started."

“I’ve talked to her.” Shifty ducks his head. “I just don’t… well, the truth is I don’t really know how to…”

He trails off but Floyd is pretty sure that he gets the picture. “Don’t worry so much. A girl like that deserves taking care of, a proper date and drinks and dancing and a goodnight kiss. You don’t need to worry about getting her out of her skirt till you have a few more dates under your belt.”

“Tab!” Shifty says, loaded with all the expected indignation of somebody who liked to do things the old-fashioned way, “It’s not _that_. I mean, it is that, but it’s more… kissing. I’ve never… uh…”

That Shifty was a virgin was no surprise, Floyd had mostly been joking when he mentioned taking it further since Shifty had always struck him as the type who would buy a ring for his girl before he'd even think about buying rubbers. But to have never even gotten a kiss... "C'mon, you've telling me you got through all those crowds of girls in Holland with any one of them planting one on ya'?"

A blush starts to spread across Shifty’s cheeks as he shakes his head. “I… stayed to the sides mostly. I never was really interested in that sort of thing before,” he explains, “But now I don’t know how.”

“Aw, c’mon Shift, it ain’t hard,” Floyd says, “Especially not with a girl like her.”

“I suppose I just don’t have your talent for it,” Shifty says.

Floyd rolls his eyes. “Talent? There’s nothing to it. You dance with her; say a few things that you like about her, and she’s got plenty to like; then you kiss her.” Simple. “Unless… you know how to dance, right Shifty? Because if it’s stepping on her feet your worried about, I can show you a few moves.”

Shifty sighs. “I know how to dance. You make it sound so easy, like I could kiss her just like that.”

“Well I could show you how to do that, too,” Floyd remarks, the words slipping out without a thought.

Shifty’s brown eyes go wide, and Floyd can’t help but think that he looks like a startled dear as he says, “Tab?”

Floyd could laugh it off and make a joke of it, but he’s pretty sure that Shifty isn’t the type to run off and report him or fly into a temper and turn nasty – the guy hasn’t got a mean bone in him, by Floyd’s judgement. Still, it wouldn’t do to freak him out. “Hey don’t look so scandalized – it doesn’t mean anything Shift. Just tryna help a buddy out. After all, they don’t let queers in the army, and you know how I am with women.”

Shifty nods slowly, and the tiny knot of tension that had formed in Floyd’s gut despite his trust dissipated. Shifty always saw the best in people, he had no reason to take Floyd’s offer as implying anything other than a willingness to help a friend.

“You’re a real goofball Tab,” he complains with a shake of his head and a smile.

“So, how about it?” Floyd teases. “Want an expert demonstration?”

Shifty bites his lip in thought. “Well, I suppose a lesson might come in handy. Just to start off, like…”

He sounds uncertain, but Floyd can deal with that. “Hey, you’re a quick learner Shift, I’ll have you back to the barracks before your momma starts wondering why you’re out late, don’t you worry.”

Shifty laughs. “Okay Mr. Expert, where’s a fella supposed to start?”

“Well, just like this,” Tab says, “You wanna be standing nice and close to her and some place private. Outside is better, because you can get close to keep her warm and you don’t have to worry about the implications of a private room,” not that Floyd has ever worried about that, but Shifty might.

“And then what?” Shifty asks, almost boyishly curious.

“You lean in,” Floyd says, demonstrating, “With her you’ll have to lean down some because you’re taller, and then you tilt your head so your noses don’t bump. If she pulls away now then you back off, but if not it’s usually an all clear.”

“Uh-huh…”

Floyd’s mouth is too close to Shifty’s for the other man to see his grin right before he says, “And then you’ve just gotta go for it,” and presses his lips to Shifty’s.

Floyd hasn't kissed a lot of fellas and none recently - up till now it had seemed too much of a risk to try anything that might cause trouble in the company and when he got a pass there were always pretty girls aplenty to tempt him and his eye was usually on one of them before he could even think to look for the places one might go to meet a guy - but the act comes back to him naturally as breathing.

It’s not so different from kissing a girl, except for the fact he doesn’t have to lean down none to reach Shifty’s mouth and the tiniest scrape of stubble against his own. No, the difference is noticeable in the breadth of Shifty’s shoulders beneath Floyd’s touch and the strength of his hands as they settle tentatively against Floyd’s sides, thumbs skimming his ribs.

He's not sure what Shifty was so nervous about, so far as Floyd can tell he’s got good instincts for this. But Floyd is supposed to be setting an example here, and once he has Julia in his arms Shifty is going to want more than an innocent press of lips - it's Floyd's duty to show him how.

Sliding a hand around to cup Shifty’s neck, Floyd slowly parts his lips to deepen the kiss. He doesn’t want to scare Shifty off, no, he doesn’t want to show Shifty a technique that might scare his girl off, so he takes it steady and tries to make it the sort of kiss he imagines Shifty would want to have. He’d be tender with her, wouldn’t get frisky like Floyd is prone to, he’ll be gentle, hands staying safely on her arms or waist instead of wandering. Slowly and cautiously he lets his tongue brush over Shifty’s lower lip, probably as far as Shifty would ever go with a girl on a first date. He’ll need to know more eventually, but that’ll come in its own time. Since, despite his worries, Shifty is a natural at kissing, Floyd is sure they’ll be able to figure that out together. They, of course, being Shifty and Julia, because Floyd is certain that once Shifty gets over his nerves and goes after her she’ll be the one for him. They’ll make a good match, two kind hearts caring for each other, and a gorgeous couple – Julia so small in Shifty’s arms, her soft curves pressing against his long limbs and solid muscle to make a stunning contrast as they... Floyd turns his head, breaking away from the kiss before he lets himself get carried away and forgets what he’s supposed to be teaching. He takes one deep breath to steady himself and then punches Shifty in the arm.

“See, nothing to worry about,” he says. Shifty is staring at him wide-eyed and Floyd wonders if Shifty was honestly expecting Floyd to say he was terrible. “So are you going to go ask her? She should be getting out of the aid station pretty soon.”

“I… uh… You think she’ll say yes?” Shifty stammers, and Floyd can’t help but roll his eyes.

“A guy with your eyesight should have spotted ages ago that she’s just been waiting for you to ask,” Floyd assures him. “So you take her out and you treat her good, and everything’ll go fine, trust me. You’ve learned from the best, remember?”

“Right. Sure, I’ll do that,” is Shifty’s answer. “You’re a real good pal, Tab.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an unexpected idea but I had fun with it.


End file.
